Dragon's Zeal  The Last Queen Draqon
by Onyxx13
Summary: After Wesley Crusher left Star Fleet to join the Traveler.  They meet Traveler's brother, Gril, and his dragon companion, Zegh, a space faring dragon species, and the last of her kind.  They enlist the Enterprise to help rescue the last golden egg.
1. Chapter 1, Ferringhi Messenger

**This is my first story to upload. Please R&R. Hope I'm doing everything correct. Hopefully, I've figured out things and can now let the dust settle. (lol) **

**The characters of the Enterprise in this story belong to Star-Trek - The Next Generation. Other characters I made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Zeal<br>The Last Queen Dragon**

_**Chapter 1**_  
><em><strong>Ferringhi Messenger<strong>_

"This is Daemon Lumoq of the Ferringhi ship Rethguad requesting verification of coordinates."

"This is Federation Outpost Deep Space one-twenty-one, in sector "K", between six-zero-six-niner and the Orgondi systems."

"Permission requested to dock and come aboard. I have a most urgent message for your commander."

"Permission granted."

Soon Daemon Lumoq was ushered into Captain Covington's office. Of course, he was disgusted and dismayed to find a woman seated behind the desk. But what could one expect from the Federation?

"Have a seat, Daemon Lumoq. Would you care for some refreshments?" Daymon Lumoq grinned and bobbed his head. "Yes, yes. Tarkalien Simatsocip." He might have said "please" if the commander had been a human male, but he would never say "please" to a female! The replicator hummed and the steaming brew materialized. Daemon Lumoq was hopping that the female would have to serve him. Instead a man stepped away from the wall, retrieved the mug and handed it to him, bowing as he did so.

Captain Covington's eyes twinkled as she said, "Allow me to introduce my first officer, Commander Maddox.

"How do you do?" Commander Maddox smiled and bowed slightly again, then seated himself in the chair at the corner of the desk.

Daemon Lumoq sipped the hot liquid and smacked his lips. "Ahh, your replicators do justice to Simatsocip. How do you get it to replicate the aromatics so precisely?"

Commander Maddox grinned at Daemon Lumoq, a nearly Ferringhi wolfish grin, at the scent of Profit. He leaned forward and said in a conspiratory tone, "I like to tinker. I've developed a few new programs..."

Captain Covington cleared her throat and said, "Gentlemen, please. Daemon Lumoq had a most urgent message for me."

"Yes, well, that is to say, the Commander of the Federation Star-base." Daemon Lumoq squirmed in his chair, in that distinctive Ferringhi way.

Captain Covington leaned forward in her chair to rest her chin atop her steepled fingers. A sweetly wicked little smile spread across her lips, but did not extend to her piercing gray eyes. "Yes, Daemon Lumoq, that would be me. I am the Commander of this Federation Space Station." She leaned back in her chair. "Please proceed with your most urgent message."

Daemon Lumoq squirmed in his chair again. He cleared his throat several times, and started to say something, then thought better of it. He squirmed in his chair some more, then sank into it with a hissing sound, like letting air out of a tire. Commander Maddox leaned forward, now, somewhat concerned at this uncharacteristic behavior of a Ferringhi Daemon. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Yes, yes, everything is the matter." Daemon Lumoq sprang from his chair and paced the length of the room. "About three weeks ago we passed by your station..."

"Yes, I remember," Captain Covington said. "You whooshed by here at warp eight. Defying all etiquette and safety standards for passing within a quarter light-year of a space station."

Daemon Lumoq dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. "We had no business with you, then."

"And now you do?"

"It would seem so." Daemon Lumoq passed the length of the office several more times then threw himself into the chair with that same hissing sound of a deflating tire.

"Which is?" Captain Covington prompted.

Daemon Lumoq sprang from the chair once more to pace the room again. Waving his arms wildly, he exclaimed, "It's too far fetched. You will never believe me. I don't believe it myself."

In a sweet, gentle voice Captain Covington said, "If you tell me the truth of your experience, I will believe you."

Daemon Lumoq stopped pacing in front of the window to gaze out on the impressive triple pulsars of the six-zero-six-niner systems. At last he spoke again, haltingly at first, then the words came out in a rush, "We flew by here over three weeks ago on our way to check out a profitable tip. About an hour ago we encountered a dragon as big as our ship, traveling at warp six in deep space. It flew right up to us and spoke directly to everyone's mind, 'Help, please get help! Go back and get the Enterprise. Go back now. This is too dangerous for you.' Then the dragon waved its wings, knocking us back the way we had come, more than three week's travel in a matter of seconds!" Silence fell in the room like black velvet mantling everything. Daemon Lumoq continued to stare out the window.

At last Captain Covington broke the silence. "You're right, it is a strange tale. But it is not up to me to judge. We are both just messengers." She pressed a toggle on her com-unit, "This is Captain Covington of Federation Outpost Deep Space one-twenty-one, in sector "K", between six-zero-six-niner and the Orgondi systems with a message for Admiral Amaaz at Star-fleet Headquarters." Captain Covington typed in "play tape, time index 14:23 to 14:41". She concluded by saying, "This is such a strange tale, Admiral Amaaz, that truth just could be stranger than fiction. Now, I leave it in your capable hands. Captain Covington out."

Captain Covington swiveled in her chair to face the Ferringhi Daemon. He turned to face her as well. "Well, we have both done our duty, Captain. Thank you for believing me." He started for the door. "Good-bye."

Captain Covington stood and pressed a switch on her desk which locked the door. The tall well built woman towered over him, resting her hands on the desk in an imposing manner. "Not so fast, Daemon Lumoq. There is still the matter of your violating safety standards for flying by a space station. For failure to identify yourself or communicate with the control tower, and for flying faster than impulse speed within one-quarter of a light-year of a space station, I hereby fine you one-hundred bars of gold pressed latinum."

"WHAT?" Daemon Lumoq screeched. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can, and I am. Your ship is hereby impounded until the fine is paid in full. May this impress upon you to obey the traffic laws in Federation Space." It was Captain Covington's turn for a wolfish grin.


	2. Chapter 2, Wesley & Traveler's Arrival

**_**This is my first story to upload. Please R&R. **_**

**_**The characters of the Enterprise in this story belong to Star-Trek - The Next Generation. The other characters I made up.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Zeal<strong>  
><strong>The Last Queen Dragon<strong>

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>Wesley and Traveler's Arrival<strong>

Captain Picard was in his Ready-Room, finishing his daily log before retiring for the evening, when Admiral Amaaz called with his new orders from Star Fleet. Admiral Amaaz transferred the message from Captain Covington. "Actually delivering a message without trying to charge for it is such uncharacteristic behavior for a Ferringhi to display, that Star-Fleet is taking it seriously."

Captain Picard wanted to laugh at the replay of Daemon Lumoq, but he managed, with great effort, to keep a properly solemn face.

"You will need to contact Captain Covington for the exact coordinates," Admiral Amaaz finished, "I look forward to your report."

"Thank you, Admiral. I will contact her right away. Picard out."

He leaned back in his chair, resting his eyes. It had been a long day. He heaved a sigh as he rose and ordered, "Earl gray tea, hot," from the replicator. After taking a couple sips of the tea, he sat the cup on the coaster on his desk and resumed sitting in his chair. He tapped in the code to call Captain Covington. The Communications Officer answered. Jean Luke Picard identified himself.

"Sir, Captain Covington is off duty at this time, but she left orders to put you through as soon as you called. Please hold."

Jean Luke barely had time for another sip of tea before Captain Covington's face filled the screen. Her hair was down and she was not in uniform.

"Please pardon the lateness of my call. Admiral Amaaz has only just informed me of our change in mission and said I am to get the coordinates from you," Captain Picard apologized.

"Yes, I did not have them when I sent the commmuniqu_é_. They actually had to be downloaded form the Ferringhi ship's logs. The furthermost point the ship had traveled before they met the space faring dragon, which sent them back here, was," she looked down to read off the coordinates, "Sector 'K', 47.36.35 by 122.19.59 by 47.60972 by 122.33306." She looked back at the screen. "Good luck, Captain. You're walking into this blind."

"Thank you, Captain Covington. We may need it. Picard out."

Another sip of tea and he went out onto the bridge to give the Night Commander the coordinates.

~~/~~

It took nine days at warp six to reach their destination. As they neared the coordinates Data swiveled in his chair, "Sir, there does not seem to be anything here."

"Then we wait." The Captain answered. "Full stop. Keep scanning the area. Both long and short range scanners."

Several hours went by. Lieutenant Worf wore a scowl on his face, more-so than usual. He kept pushing buttons. He turned to the Science Officer on duty, "Will you examine this?" he asked.

The Science Officer looked at the screen beside him that Worf had transferred the information to. He looked puzzled. "Life signs? It looks like there are two human life signs floating in space."

"Thank you for your confirmation." Worf turned back to his station. "Captain, there seems to be two human life signs floating off our starboard bow."

Captain Picard actually stood up and scowled at Worf in disbelief. Then he said, "On screen," and returned to his seat.

Lieutenant Worf tapped a few keys on his console, the front view screen flickered and the star-scape shifted. Two moving white dots appeared in the center of the screen.

"Magnify." Captain Picard ordered.

Instantly the screen showed two humanoids doing somersaults and cartwheels in white space suits inside of some kind of protective bubble.

Everyone on the bridge just stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Finally, Captain Picard said, "Tractor that membrane into cargo bay five, and alert the medical staff to meet us there. Mister Data, you have the bridge."  
>Picard rose and headed for the turbo-lift with Riker on his heals.<p>

"Aye, Captain." Deta stood, waiting for the Science Office to come replace him before sitting in the captain's chair.

The turbo-lift door whooshed open just as the cargo bay door was closing. The Captain and Commander stepped out to find Doctor Beverly Crusher waiting with the Cargo Bay Chief at the controls. The membrane was collapsing around the two astronauts inside it.

"Beam them out of there before that bubble collapses totally," Doctor Crusher said. "That will also solve any problem with contamination."

The two white suited astronauts disappeared from inside the bubble and rematerialized on the transporter pad. Doctor Crusher stepped toward them, tri-quarter extended to take health readings of the pair as they removed their helmets. Beverly Crusher stopped short, mouth agape in surprise, staring up at a grinning Wesley Crusher. His companion was none other than the Traveler.

"Hi, Mom!" Wesley leaped of the transporter pad and swept Beverly up in a bear hug.

When Beverly Crusher realizes that her son has been floating in deep space she hysterically pelted him with questions. "How long have you been out there? Why were you out there alone? Couldn't you find a shuttle to transport you? Why..."

Wesley laughed. "Mom, I'm fine. We were waiting for you. The bubble protected us." Then he stepped away from his mother. "Captain Picard. Commander Riker. I'm sure you remember my companion, Traveler. If you wouldn't mind, we'd like to address the senior officers."

"Very well. We will meet you in the Observation Lounge in an hour. In the meantime, Doctor Crusher, you can see your son and Traveler settled in the guest quarters." Captain Picard nodded to everyone, then he and Commander Riker got back on the turbo-lift to return to the bridge.

~~/~~

When everyone was assembled in the Observation Lounge and had greeted Wesley and Traveler warmly, Captain Picard called the meeting to order. "Wesley, Traveler, please explain why you have requested our presence here."

Traveler spoke. "First I want to thank you all for coming on a blind mission. My brother Gril has befriended a space-faring dragon, Zegh, the last of her kind. We need the help of the Enterprise to retrieve the last Golden Egg, which has been stolen by the Nekabries, a peaceful, trading race. They will sell the egg to the Xixgon's, a fierce armor-plated race for their warrior's celebration in only 5 of your days. If this happens, this wonderful species will die out. We are here to plead with you to help us save the future of space-faring dragons." Traveler raised his hands in supplication at this last sentence, then sat down.

Captain Picard steepled his fingers, deep in thought. Finally, he looked up at his crew. "Any questions or objections?"

No one objected, not even Lieutenant Worf. Commander Riker smiled and said, "Sounds like a noble cause. I encourage the mission."

"Then it is settled. Give us the coordinates, and we will be under way."

Captain Picard stood. Everyone else followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3, Rendezvous

**_**This is my first story to upload. Please R&R. **_**

**_**The characters of the Enterprise in this story belong to Star-Trek - The Next Generation. The other characters I made up.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Zeal <strong>**  
><strong>**The Last Queen Dragon **

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>**Rendezvous**

The third morning after Traveler and Wesley came aboard was a quiet morning. After the morning briefing everyone settled into their job, alone with their thoughts, only speaking when necessary to report something.

Deta swiveled in his chair wearing a puzzled look on his face. "Captain, long range sensors show something coming toward us."

"On screen." Captain Picard squinted at the view screen. All he could see was the star scape. "Magnify."

Suddenly the screen was filled with what looked like a hawk with bat-wings, flying directly toward them.

"What the-!" Riker exclaimed.

"It appears to be a biological life form," Deta said in an apologetic tone.  
>"Sir, it is approaching at Warp-speed," Worf announced.<p>

Captain Picard pivoted in his chair to look at Worf. "Warp-speed?"

"Warp-four to be exact." Worf concluded as if trying to be as exacting and methodical as Deta.

The Captain whirled back to look at the view screen. The creature flew with powerful, yet, slow and rhythmic wing beats.

"How can that be?" Troi wondered aloud.

The door to the turbo-lift whooshed opened, Traveler and Wesley stepped onto the bridge.

"Oh, good," Traveler said. "You've discovered Zegh. Impressive isn't she?"  
>The bridge crew was quiet watching the dragon grow larger on the view screen until she nearly filled it. After Deta reduced the magnification back to normal, Captain Picard called, "Full stop."<p>

The dragon continued to grow in size until she filled the view screen. Deta pressed several buttons on his console in rapid succession, then he reported, "Sir, she has almost as much mass as the Enterprise."

Riker whistled.

Everyone watched the dragon as she stopped, hovering motionless directly in front of them.

"Thank you all for coming." The words resonated in every mind throughout the ship, causing a great deal of confusion for everyone not looking at and aware of what was happening on the front view screen.

"My rider, Gril, wishes to come aboard. Please blink your green light three times in rapid succession if that is acceptable." This last communication was directed to the Bridge Crew only.

Picard looked at Traveler and Wesley. They both smiled, hopefully and encouragingly. Picard nodded at Jordi, sitting at the Engineering Station. Jordi touched the buttons on his console. But, before Jordi could activate the transporter Gril materialized himself on the Bridge next to Traveler.

Worf instantly had his phaser pointed at the newcomer. Traveler stepped forward, in the line of fire. "Allow me to introduce my brother, Gril. His abilities are as far advanced from mine as mine are from Wesley's." Traveler stepped back and lay an arm on the shoulders of each of his companions as they faced the Captain.

Captain Picard regarded the trio standing before him, then looking Gril in the eye, he nodded. Rising, he said, "Gentlemen, shall we retire to the Observation Lounge?" and led the way. The senior officers followed, including Commander Troi.


	4. Chapter 4, The Rescue

_**This is my first story to upload. Please R&R. **_

_**The characters of the Enterprise in this story belong to Star-Trek - The Next Generation. The other characters I made up.**_

**Dragon's Zeal ****  
><strong>**The Last Queen Dragon ******

**Chapter 4****  
><strong>**The Rescue**

After much discussion, it was finally decided that the Away Team would consist of Deta, Worf and Gril. They stood on the transporter pad awaiting their queue, while the ship warped into transporter range. When the ship came to a full stop, Captain Picard ordered,

"Transporter room, beam them to the site, now."

The Transporter Engineer pressed the buttons, shunting their molecular structures through the transporter buffers and reconfiguring them again at the proper site.

As soon as they were fully materialized, to the surprise of the negotiating Nekabries and Xixgons, Worf pivoted to put his back against Deta's back, thus protecting them both. Deta grabbed the packaging containing the precious Golden Egg and tossed it to Gril's awaiting hands. Gril teleported himself and his valuable cargo back to the bridge. The Xixgons attacked Deta and Worf. "Two to beam up, quickly!" called Deta into his com-badge as he fended off three Xixgons. Two Xixgons charged Deta and Worf, one from either side, just as the transporter beam grabbed and dematerialized them-leaving the Xixgons to crash into each other instead of the invaders.

"I have them, sir," the Transporter Engineer relayed to the bridge as soon as the two had materialized.

"Helm, get us out of here, reverse course, warp six," Captain Picard ordered. The pilot touched several buttons and the ship jumped into warp.

Deta and Worf entered from the turbo-lift just then, and took their places. Deta read his console and turned to the others.

"Sir, the Xixgons are in pursuit."

"And, they are gaining on us," Worf added.

"Go to warp eight," Picard ordered.

Gril stepped forward, still holding his priceless package. "Captain, may I make a suggestion?"

Picard nodded.

"Gradually slack off your speed until the Xixgons overtake you. Let them fire on you, of course, you fire back, making it look like a real battle. If you could make it look like your shields have failed, that would be very helpful. If you could detonate a small amount of antimatter behind you, Traveler and I will link with your ship's systems and engines, just as the antimatter explodes, we will jump the ship to a safe distance, beyond their scanner range, leaving the illusion of an exploding ship. Therefore the Xixgons will think that the Enterprise is destroyed and they will stop perusing you."

Captain Picard regarded Gril for a long while.

"What about the lack of debris left behind?" Commander Riker asked.

"The Xixgons are a warrior race," Gril continued, "but not particularly bright or curious. They mostly take things at face value, believing what appears to be. Most of their technology is pilfered from other races, many times along with slave operators," Gril concluded.

Captain Picard looked at Commander Riker. Riker shrugged. "Sounds reasonable to me. He's our expert here. We know nothing about the peoples of this sector."

Captain Picard nodded once, "Make it so."


	5. Chapter 5, The Golden Egg

_Well, I must have the infamous writer's block. I haven't been able to think of anything to add to these stories in the last couple of weeks. I'll keep thinking about it & maybe I'll update it later. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Zeal<strong>  
><strong>The Last Queen Dragon<strong>

**Chapter 5**  
><strong>The Golden Egg<strong>

The Enterprise rendezvoused with Zegh and Gril on the planetoid called, Wormoid. Gril asked Counselor Troi to officiate in the mating ritual. Wesley, Traveler, Troi, and Riker beamed down to the temple with Grill and the Golden Egg. Gril gave Troi his ceremonial knife to crack open the shell. Troi was thinking that it would be a chick, but hot liquid spilled over her hand and a blood red jelly-stone-yoke rested in her palm. Confused she asked, "Now what do I do? Who gets this?"

At that moment a miniature elephant, about the size of a big Saint Bernard dog, flew in the front door of the temple, just like Dumbo, the storybook flying elephant.

Commander Deanna Troi was too surprise to move and just stood there holding the jelly-stone-yoke in her hand.

The poor creature looked almost dead, whitish-gray in color and labored breathing. He seem just barely able to move. He landed in front of Troi and mad a elegant flourish with his trunk, as if to salute her. Then taking the jelly-stone-yoke from Troi, he flew out the entrance again, around the temple to the right to the side door and ate the yoke.

"What the heck?" Riker exclaimed; incensed that they had all risk their lives and the Enterprise only to have the Golden Egg eaten by something else.

The miniature elephant was barely able to eat the yoke after flying around the temple, he was so near death. Laying there, he started to glow, first red, then orange, then golden. He sprang up, trumpeting loudly, and flew back to Zegh, who was now miniaturized to the size of a Brontosaurus dinosaur, waiting at the front entrance, her head held near the ground in order to look into the temple. The golden glowing flying elephant left a glowing golden auric trail. He cavorted around Zegh, trumpeting all the while. Then he slowly settled to the ground, with a rumbling croon, in front of Zegh, his trunk draped over her beak. The glowing gold faded to orange and then red. The miniature elephant slowly collapsed like the air going out of a balloon, as the glow faded. Zegh nuzzled him lovingly, then, 'CHOMP!' she crushed his head and neck in one bite. Three more chomps and a gulp and Zegh devourer her mate! Both Troi and Riker were horrified at the sight.

Then the temple shook, knocking them all to the ground. The temple started crumbling around them.

"The Wormoid awakens!" yelled Gril as he ran and leaped astride Zegh's neck.

"Evacuate! Evacuate!" cried Traveler.

"Beam us up quick!" exclaimed Wesley.

The quartet was beamed directly to the bridge.

On screen the planetoid was breaking up, unfolding into and elongated shape. "Get us out of here!" Commander Riker bellowed as soon as he'd fully materialized.


	6. Chapter 6, Wormoid

**Dragon's Zeal**  
><strong>The Last Queen Dragon<strong>

**Chapter 6**  
><strong>Wormoid<strong>

The helmsman plotted a course after the quickly escaping Dragon. They could see her on the view screen, starting to glow red, then orange and finally golden. When she glowed so brightly she was difficult to look at, she started leaving a trail of what looked like glowing stardust, like the trail of a comet.

"What is that stuff?" Beverly asked.

Traveler stepped in front of Captain Picard. "Captain, it is imperative that you change course to lead the Wormoid away from Zegh's trail. We need to save every last seed that we can! We need to veer off and when the Wormoid follows us, then dive."

Picard regarded Traveler for a moment before ordering the course change. "Evasive action, delta. Then zero, zero, mark, thirty, mark, sixty. When you are sure the Wormoid is following us then change course to zero, zero, mark, one-eighty, mark, ninety." Turning back to Traveler, he asked, "Care to answer Doctor Crusher's question? And elaborate further on just what is happening?"

Traveler nodded, "The trail is made up of seeds which will soon sprout into snowflake flowers and fly through space absorbing solar energy. If they are drawn into the gravity of an asteroid, they will take root and eventually grow into a Wormoid. If they stay free, floating in space, the sprouts turn into larva which swim through space feeding on solar energy, plasma energy, microbes and spores. When they grow to about five or six hundred kilos then they pupate, eventually emerging from their cocoon as dragons."

"But what about that elephant-like-creature that came and ate the Golden Egg and then Zegh ate him?" Troi asked.

Traveler smiled. "That is the strangest thing about this species. Each Queen Dragon comes with ten or so dormant embryos inside her. Whenever she needs a mate, she births one. The life span of a male is only a few months. Their sole purpose in life is to transmute the energy in the Wormoid dropping-eggs.

Troi sputtered in outrage, "You mean that you had me splatter myself with...with POOOOO?

Riker burst out laughing. Picard struggled with his own composure. Traveler looked confused. And Wesley looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Deanna," Wesley said.

"You... you... you worm!" she cried, stamping her foot in anger.  
>Traveler, still confused, said, "It was supposed to be an honor."<p>

"Well you might have thought so, but Wesley knew better!"

Deanna said, eying the culprit angrily. "And you," pointing at Riker, who was still chuckling, "stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Riker, making a gallant effort to stifle his amusement, wiped the smile from his face with his hand. His eyes nearly popped from his head, for he was holding his breath to keep from laughing any more.

Warf interrupted the scene with solemn news, "Captain, that Wormoid thing is gaining on us." Obvious disgust fairly dripped from his voice.

"Warp nine!" Picard ordered.

"On screen." Riker said.

Deta put the aft view on the view screen.

"What is that thing?" Riker exclaimed. Before anyone could answer, 'A Wormoid, of course,' he continued, "It looks like a giant shark swimming with its mouth open."

Deta pivoted in his chair a puzzled look on his face.

"Question, sir, why does it remind you of a shark instead of a worm. For truly, it is a worm. It has no fins."

"It's those teeth, Deta," Riker said with a devilish grin.

"I've never seen a worm with teeth like that. And I did see a shark at Sea World once when I was a kid."

The sand worms of Dracon-Two have teeth," Deta pointed out.

"And sharks do not generally swim with their mouth fully open as this Wormoid is doing."

"Sir," Warf interrupted, "the Wormoid is still gaining on us."  
>Picard shot from his chair in alarm. "How can it be?"<p>

"It feeds on your energy output," Traveler said, "The faster you fly, the more energy you expend, the more food for fuel for it. Even if you succeeded in out flying it for a time, it would follow your energy trail and eventually find you. Then one chomp and we are history, just a big explosion of mater and anti-matter. That is what makes the Golden Eggs so powerful." Traveler finished matter-of-factly.

Picard's anger threatened to overwhelm him. "You have endangered my ship, my crew? You knew this would happen when you asked us to decoy for Zegh! You've sacrificed us for one dragon!"

Riker ordered, "Red Alert!" The claxton sounded and the lights flashed red.

"I intent to sacrifice no one, Captain. With your permission, Wesley and I will go to Engineering, link our minds to the ship through the controls there and "jump" the ship to another point in space, leaving no trail. In this way we will totally allude the Wormoid. Oh, and, it would be very helpful if you could turn off that 'Red Alert'. Captain, as you did for me before, request that everyone send us peaceful, joyful, and loving thoughts. It will help us, but, actually, it is really for them, that is, each of you."

Picard swallowed his anger. "Very well. Cancel Red Alert."

Wesley and Traveler took the turbo-lift to engineering.


	7. Chapter 7, Saying GoodBye, Again

**Dragon's Zeal**  
><strong>The Last Queen Dragon<strong>

**Chapter 7**  
><strong>Saying Good-Bye, Again<strong>

"How do you do that? Phase like that, in and out of our reality, and think us to another place. It's incredible. Could you help me design the engines to do that?"

Wesley grinned at Jordi. "I'll answer the last question first, no. Engines cannot do this. It can only be done with the mind, for Thought is more powerful than anything else. As for your first question, it's simple really. Through Quantum Mechanics the Warp Engines, powered by matter and anti-matter, are able to warp Time, Space, and Gravity, a triangle of Universal Constants. Traveler and especially Gril are able to control the other Universal Constant: Thought!

"There are twelve Universal Constants or Laws in all, but the others don't matter for our discussion," Wesley concluded.

"Captain, we can now meet Zegh and Gril back at Dragon's Lair," Traveler said into his temporary com-badge.

The Enterprise dropped Wesley and Traveler off at Dragon's Lair.

Beverly Crusher hugged her son good-bye in the transporter room. Tears streamed from her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but they spilled down her cheeks anyway. Finally, she released him. "When will I see you again?"

"When I graduate my first level with Traveler." Wesley kissed his mother tenderly on the cheek. With a twinkle in his eye and his lop-sided grin he said, "I'll write." He turned and stepped onto the transporter pad.

Beverly was dumfounded. "How?"

Traveler said, "Long distance computer interface is our next project."

Wesley beamed at her.

Beverly took two steps backwards to lean against the transporter console for support. She looked at her little-boy-turned-man in amazement. "Energize," was all she said.

Zegh, with Gril astride her neck, rose up in space. As she rose, she expanded or grew to her humongous space ship size. Gril waved good-bye to the Enterprise and crew. A wave of Zegh's wings and the Enterprise jumped nearly to the space station where they had started their journey three weeks earlier.

"Drat! I wish they wouldn't do that," Captain Picard said, holding his head. "It makes me dizzy."

**§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§º¤º§**


End file.
